


Try to Understand

by MercyGrim96



Series: Hospital Kids [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I suck at tags, M/M, but he has a reason, dave is kind of a dick, davekat - Freeform, john is a cute idiot, more tags and characters will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert, best friend of Dave Strider has made very few questionable choices in his life, but dating his best friends older brother, who happens to be twice his age, was probably one of those questionable choices . John is pretty sure that Dave hates him right now and he's not sure how to fix it. Breaking it off with Bro is out of the question because Bro makes John very happy. John just has to find a way for Dave to understand that him dating Bro shouldn't make anything awkward for them, but that's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys! This is a sequel to my other story The New Kid, so to understand some of the content of this story I would suggest giving it a read first! If not then you shouldn't get super confused when reading this, but I still recommend the other story first. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is John Egbert and you are in a bit of a pickle. You seem to be dating the older bother of your best friend. You really didn't mean for it to happen, but things just happen sometimes; and now you're extremely happy. You just wish you could find a way to patch up things with Dave because even though you haven't told him yet, you're pretty sure he knows that your dating Bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysss! Told ya I would make a spin-off, this one is gonna mainly focus on John and Rose and their relationships, but there will be a lot of the davekat of course, because davekat is life! 
> 
> If you're new to this story I highly recommend that you read the first story in this series (The New Kid) before you start this one, or you might be a bit confused about some of the characters. I don't know how understandable it will be without the first story, but I think it would be ok to read? I'm just warning you that you might get slightly confused.
> 
> Well guys enjoy that story!

Be John Egbert ===>

Your name is John Egbert and you're hanging out at your sort-of best friend Dave Strider's house. You say sort-of because right now you don't think that you and Dave are on the best of terms. Karkat, his boyfriend, tells you that Dave is uncomfortable around you right now because he thinks that you're dating his brother.

The thing is you kind of can't deny that suspicion...

~~

_flashback_

~~

You're walking down the hallway of Dave's apartment at two o'clock in the morning because you cannot seem to fall asleep and Dave is not helping. Of course that idiot has to ramble in his sleep just like he does in real life, and all he can seem to ramble about is that new kid Karkat. you're pretty sure that Dave likes him, it's obvious even for you! 

You turn the corner of the hallway and start to walk towards the kitchen, but you're stopped in your tracks with the sight of Bro Strider sitting on the livingroom couch, shirtless, watching My Little Pony. 

He notices you.

"Hey there shota, what're ya doin outta bed," he asks you with a decent southern drawl. He only seems to use it around you from some reason and you can't really figure out why.

"I...um-I couldn't sleep, Dave was mumbling," you answer him and scold yourself for stuttering. Damn now he's going to think you're uncool. 

"Davey has always had that problem. How 'bout ya come and chill on the couch with me til ya feel sleepy?" He pats on the empty spot on the futon. You hesitate for a few seconds, but then decide to take him up on his offer.

You both watch as Rainbow Dash (you think that's her name?) practices flying, man is she fast. You get a bit engrossed in the show so you don't remember the moment when Bro put his arm over your shoulders until the episode is over and netflix loads the next one. You blush bright red but instead of asking him to move his arm you find yourself instinctively moving closer to his warmth.

By the end of the second episode your head is resting on his shoulder and his arm is around your waist, hand rubbing your side. You sigh contently and nuzzle you head against h- wait! What the fuck are you doing? This is Dave's big brother! Who is almost as old as your dad! But your brain isn't about to stop your body, which is now plastered against Bro's side, and he's not complaining.

In the middle of the third episode your eyes start to get droopy, and Bro notices, "Hey there, is someone gettin' tired," he whispers in your ear, "How 'bout we get ya to bed?" You shake your head at this question and snuggle closer to Bro, wrapping your arms around him.

"Wanna stay here," you mumble under your breath.

"Damn shota you are way to cute, so fuckin cute that it should be a crime. Here you are bein' all temptin', snugglin' up ta me like I'm the only thing between you and freezing ta death. But you really should be gettin' on to bed now." You must be pouting right now because he adds, "Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm totally all for this, but I don't know how comfortable you are-"

Before he can get another word in you crawl into his lap, straddling him, again 'what the fuck are you doing?!' your brain shouts at you, but you ignore it, "Who's to say that I'm not one hundred percent comfortable right here where I am now?" You wrap you arms around his neck and lean in a bit closer to has face. 

At first he seems shocked, but quickly snaps out of it, wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you even closer, "Well then, ain't this a nice turn of events," he then grins, "If you're so comfortable right here, then you won't mind if I do this..." His lips are on yours. Holy. Fuck. Bro fucking Strider, the coolest older guy you know is fucking kissing you right now!

You don't object and he deepens it.

~~

_flashback ends_

~~

Thinking back on that makes you blush, you didn't get any sleep that night, and that's where things kind of began, that's where you started dating Bro Strider, and now Dave probably hates you. Man you're fucked unless you think of a way to figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and Kudos are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but don't worry i'm posting two chapters today, and the second one is full of Bro/John goodness!

Be Dave Strider ===>

You have no idea why you're being you but ok. John has been staring into the distance in deep thought for the past 15 minutes and you're trying to figure out why. You had invited him over to play videogames with you and your boyfriend Karkat, but you only invited him because Karkat told you to. You and John haven't been on the best of terms for the past few weeks because you're pretty sure that he's dating your Bro and that makes you feel really fucking uncomfortable. 

Karkat made you invite him because he knows that you and John are not on the best of terms and he wants you two to make up, of course you couldn't say no to your Queen so you invited John and now everything is super awkward and you want to stand up and leave; the only thing that's keeping you on the couch is the adorable sleeping troll boy that is glued to your side. 

"So, um, hows life been Dave," John asks you awkwardly as you beat him at yet another round of Halo. 

"Fine." You answer him in an awkward and strained voice, Karkat stirs at your side and you instinctively pet his hair and kiss his forehead, "Hey there beautiful, are ya coming back to the real world," you whisper in his ear and smile when he smacks your leg really hard. For someone who has crap lungs and can't exercise he's actually pretty strong. 

"That's nice I guess," John says back and then goes back to his silence.

After you beat him at another round you hear the front door open, it's your Bro. Fuck it's only nine, why is he home so early?

"Hey there lil' man," he says as he ruffles your hair. He looks down and sees Karkat curled up at your side, "Don't you think you should be getting him home, it is pretty late out."

You sigh, you know he only wants to get you out of the house so he can have alone time with John. Karkat told you that he's pretty sure those two are secretly dating and it's driving you crazy that neither of them will tell you the truth. 

"Yeah Bro you're probably right. Hey John I'll be back in like 20 minutes, and then I'm going to kick your ass at C.O.D. ." You poke Karkat, "Hey babe, it's time to get you home."

"Don't wanna go," he mumbles back at you and snuggles closer. 

You smile on the inside, so damn cute, "Karbaby it's time to go, you don't want Kankri to give you a lecture on the birds and the bees, or whatever the troll version of sex is, if you stay here too late do you?"

This gets him up real fast. You hold out your hand and he takes it, then you both make your way to the front door. As your leave you swear that out of your peripheral vision you saw John reach for Bro. Wow how classy, they can't even wait til you've left.

"Those fucking assholes," you say angrily as soon as you close the door to the apartment. "Why the hell are they doing this!"

"Have you ever thought that it might just be because they like each other, ya know like any one who dates another person," Karkat replies with a shrug.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't they tell me? Why wouldn't John tell me, John is my best friend for fucks sake!"

"Maybe it's because he knew you would react like this. Dave I don't think you should be so hard on them, don't you want them to be happy? Because they seem really happy to me. The only person who's making it awkward is you. No offense Dave, I love you but you can be pretty dense sometimes. The whole reason I wanted you to invite John was so you could try and act normal again. It really fucking sucks that you two assholes can't get past this. Dave why don't you just confront him about it?"

Your boyfriend makes a pretty good point you decide, and as you drive him home you think about the best way to bring this up with John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am just cranking out chapters today guys! Feelin super inspired and I'm in a pretty good mood. Now buckle up an get ready for some Bro/John!

Be Bro Strider ===>

Your name is Bro Strider and right now your little brother and his troll boyfriend have just left the house, now you're finally alone with your cute little shota. The second Dave's back is turned John reaches up for you, you smile down at him.

When you hear the front door close John says, "Finally, I thought they would never leave." He wraps his arms around your neck and pulls you down closer to him. 

"Nice ta see you too babe," you say as you lean in for a kiss. After you break away John lets go of you so you can sit next him on the couch. the second you make yourself comfortable he is all over you. He straddles you and takes your shades off, John is the only one in the world who's allowed to do that, and smiles at you. "So, how was your day," you ask him as you wrap your arms around him. 

"School was okay, but then Dave and Karkat invited me here to play videogames, I'm pretty sure it was mostly Karkat's doing, and now everything is awkward. Dirk, do you think we should just tell him, because I'm pretty sure that he knows..." John looks at you with those cute, sad eyes, you cannot resist.

"I don't know Sugar, that's up ta you. Davey ain't gonna take it very well, but I'm sure he'll get over it in good time." You kiss John on the forehead and hold him close while you grab the remote and switch the TV back to cartoons from the Halo game.

"I was thinking... could you maybe bring it up to him? Ya know, have a bro talk," John asks you.

You frown, "Sugar I don't think that will go very well with Dave, and you're his friend don't you think you should tell him?"

John looks up at you and pouts, damn it he's super fucking cute when he pouts, "Please~~," he says in a really adorable tone of voice. Fuck, this kid has you whipped, a 16-year-old kid has you completely whipped.

You can't say no to that face, "Whatever you want Darlin'." He flashes the brightest smile at you that you've seen all day and it makes you melt, then you get an idea. "But, I believe that if I do this for ya you own me a little somethin' in return."

"Dirkkk."

"Aww come on, we got a solid 15 minutes, that's enough for a quicky." He blushes bright red. 

John opens his mouth to protest, but you take that as an opportunity to kiss him.

Fifteen minutes later Dave opens the door and makes his way to the couch to find you relaxing with a beer, and a very red-in-the-face John on the other side of the couch fiddling with the remote.

~~

After John leaves at around ten Dave immediately turns to you and says, "Bro what the fuck is your game!"

"Oh come on lil' man, I ain't done nothing at all, don't be getting all mad at me for nothing."

"Bro, I saw the big purple hickey on John's neck!" Dave crosses his arms and you can tell that he's staring you down from behind his shades.

You curse inwardly, "Fine, I guess nows as good a time as any, I'm banging your little nerd friend Dave. Happy now?"

"NO! Why the hell would I be happy about that Bro! First of all eww, gross, disgusting, he's my best friend and you're my brother, who fucking raised me. Second of all what you're doing is not legal, he's half your age and underage! And third, what in the world were you thinking! That's John! John is my best friend Bro."

"Yeah, well just because he's you're best friend doesn't mean that you own him Dave."

"You know what, Strife. Now. On the roof, Let's go." He doesn't wait for your answer, he just makes his way to the staircase in the back of the apartment that leads to the roof. 

You follow behind him silently, because you know you deserve it for the shitstorm that you just unleashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty good with updates so far, I'm really surprised haha, anyways enjoy some angsty John and Dave!

Be John ===>

School was really awkward on Monday, at least you had the weekend to sort through everything, Dirk had pestered you saying that he had told Dave about your relationship and Dave had immediately demanded a strife; and Dave was obviously angry because he wasn't waiting for you in front of the school in the morning to hangout. 

As you walk into the lunch room you see all your friends sitting at your usual table, you take a seat as far away from Dave as possible. As you sit down you hear him make a quiet snarl voice, Karkat whacks him on the arm.

"Hey guys," you greet them with your usual cheer. You feel Dave's eyes digging into you from behind his shades, Karkat must sense it too because this time he hits Dave upside the head.

"Babe, you're so violent today, I love it," he says to Karkat, who growls at him. They begin to argue, Dave and Karkat argue a lot you've noticed, but you still think that they're the best couple you've ever seen. You're kind of jealous of how perfect they are for each other. Dave's, 'chill vibe' as he calls it, levels out Karkat's grumpy and violent tendencies, and Karkat's 'secret' love to talk about emotions makes Dave more open about his feelings. 'They really are a good pair' you think to yourself as you pull your lunch out of your bag.

"He's just not in that good of a mood today Jonathan, don't take it personally," Rose says to you as Karkat and Dave continue to argue in the background. 

You sigh as you take a bite of your sandwich, "Yeah I know... I just... I wish he could understand. I mean not that you know anything about what's happening-"

Rose smirks, "Oh on the contrary John, I have exemplary knowledge on the situation."

"Rose~~~," you pout, "How did you even find out?" You whisper loudly and then look over to make sure Dave and Karkat didn't hear you, and they hadn't because you see them walking away. They are half way across the cafeteria, Dave holding Karkat's oxygen tank, their argument is long over. They must be on their way to the nurses office for Karkat's daily checkup. As they walk away, hand-in-hand, you stare back at them with a pang of jealously. Why can't Dave understand that Dirk makes you happy like Karkat makes him happy?

"I would be the guilty one in this situation," Kanaya answers. "Karkat informed me of his suspicions and I had to tell Rose, secrets are bad for matesprits," Rose and Kanaya smile at each other. You're really happy for them, they just started dating not long after Dave and Karkat and they are an amazing couple. 

"You guys," you whine, "Well fine then if you both know what's up, then can you please help me out here? I'm really tired of this silent fight that Dave has started, he's grown a lot since he started dating Karkat but he still has this childish way of thinking sometimes. Why can't he just be an adult about this for one second, understand what's happening, and take the time to hear me out?"

"John, have you even tried to talk to him about it," Roses asks you. And then it dawns upon you, you haven't! Holy hell you haven't! Rose reads the shock on your face as confirmation to this fact and continues, "John you need to sit down with him and 'Bro' and have a civil conversation about what is transpiring."

"Rose you are so fucking right! Oh my gosh, thank you so, so much! You too Kanaya!" You all finish your lunches in peace, with a bit of small talk while the whole time you're coming up with a plan in your mind about how to talk to Dave.

~~

The first thing you do after lunch is go to the bathroom and call Dirk. As you pull out your phone you think about how to ask him. You dial the number:

"Hey Sugar, hows school? Is Davey givin ya some problems," Dirk asks the second he answers.

"Um.. yeah, you could say that. Everything is like super awkward right now and I think I came up with a plan to help fix it, because I can't take the awkward stuff with Dave anymore Dirk; he literally growled at me today during lunch." You shudder as you speak.

"Alright shota, why dontcha tell me yer plan, I'm all ears."

So you tell him how you want to surprise Dave with a meeting at the apartment tonight, to get this all over with. 

"Babe that's a great plan, but there's only one problem with it."

"And what is that?"

"What's stoppin Dave from leavin' the second he sees what's happening?"

For a second your excitement from earlier leaves you, but it comes right back when the idea hits you, "Karkat! I can get Karkat in on it to help me!"

"Okay, well if you got this all planned out then I'm in, I'll be home til 11 tonight, then I gotta hit the club for two hours. Hey if things go well, how bout you stay the night." You just know that he's smirking behind the phone because he knows your face is beat red right now.

"Dirk~~~. That's so inappropriate!"

"Yeah, you're right, we would be way too loud for poor Dave anyways." Before you can protest that he adds, "Well I gotta go, got lots a smuppets ta make, love ya babe."

"Love you too," you respond and then hangup.

With a smile on your face you leave the bathroom for your next class.

~~

There's only one way to find Karkat without Dave plastered all over him, the library. He is sitting at the table in the very back, nose deep in a romance book.

"Hey Karkat," you greet him with cheer as you take the seat across from him, he jumps in surprise and quickly hides his book.

"What the fuck do you want asshole," he screeches at you is a quiet tone, even Karkat's shoutiness is respectful of the library.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something," you ask.

"That depends on what the fuck you need." He crosses his arms and stares at you.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out with Dave. He and I need to have a civil talk about the erm- current situation, and you're the only person who can get Dave to sit down and talk about his feelings. So could you be there in the room while we talk to like calm Dave down?"

Karkat stays silent for a second while he mulls it over a little bit then finally, "Okay fine, whatever gets him to stop being such a wriggler about this whole thing. Deal. What time are you coming over, and what's the plan?"

You and Karkat hash out your plan before you both go your separate ways.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys... don't punch me or anything, I know it's been a long time.... but I've had college stuff to deal with and its been really hard to find time to write. I only posted one thing recently that was really short and I just haven't had the time for my chapter stories. I feel so guilty!!! Don't worry though guys cuz I haven't given up on these nerds yet, there is still story to come!
> 
> And yeah I know this chapter is super short, but I have my reasons, and I don't have a lot of time to post this!

Be Dave Strider ===>

You're driving home to your apartment with Karkat, who is being uncharacteristically quiet. Your boyfriend is usually the most shouty person in the world, but right now he's just sitting in his seat, fiddling with his oxygen tubes. 

"Hey Karkles, you go something on your mind," you ask as you make the turn onto your street, you can see your apartment complex at the end of it in all its plain, ugly glory.

"No, why would you ask such a weird fucking question Dave? Can't I just have a day where I don't talk a lot, or is that too much for you to handle. Is your think pan going to explode from questioning all of my behaviours and trying to analyze them like your crazy psychoanalytical cousin?" He makes all these cute clicking noises and crosses his arms in exasperation. Normally you would find this behaviour adorable, but today your Strider instincts are telling you something is up. 

You pull into the driveway and take a parking space in the shade, turn the truck off, then get out and swing around to the other side to open the door for Karkat. You and him walk hand-in-hand to the staircase at the back of the building and then you let Karkat get on you back and you carry him up all the flights piggyback style. You learned very early into your relationship that stairs were Karkat's worst enemy so now you carry him to the top floor where your apartment is, because sadly the elevator here doesn't work. You honestly don't mind this though because Karkat snuggles up really close to you. 

When you get to the top landing you let him off your back and you both make your way to the only door on the floor. You pull out your keys, unlock it, and the second you jiggle the handle to open it you feel an air of unease. When you walk in Karkat comes in behind you and quickly closes the door and grabs you hand, you now know why you felt uneasy; your Bro and John are sitting on the futon, John with a serious look on his face. What the hell have you walked into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Goshhhhh it's been forever since I've updated this and I feel like a terrible jerk. I'm having some college issues and whatnot, also I'm prepping a lot of my art to sell at an art show that's happening in less than a month so I've been busy. I think this fic only has a few more chapters in it. 
> 
> (Just wanted to let everyone know that I will be writing more Bro/John fics, I just need the inspiration first so if you wanna give me any prompts send them to my tumblr: mercygrim96. I'll be glad to write them, but be warned, I'm terrible at nsfw. Anything cute or fluff I can write great tho! so don't be afraid to send me some prompts. If you do you'll be reading a lot more bro/john!)

Be Bro Strider ===>

You still don't know why in the hell you agreed to this shit, this is the worst possible idea ever to be conceived in life ever. You look at Dave's mortified stoic face (you can tell that he's mortified even if he isn't showing it, Striders can just do that, don't question it) and you want to tell him that you feel his pain. Karkat seems to be able to tell that Dave is uncomfortable with this situation as well because he's looking at your brother with apologetic eyes even though the scowl is still on his face.

"Dave!" John exclaims in happiness, he jumps out of his seat and rushes up to the couple, he turns to face Karkat, "Thank you so much for doing this Karkat, I really owe you," Karkat just growls at him in return and makes his way to the chair next to the futon. John smiles none to less, you really love that about the kid, he always has a positive outlook on life. 

"John, what the fuck is going on here,"Dave says in a calm voice, but you can tell the kid is about to lose his cool.

"Well Dave, you've kind of been giving me a hard time lately, and it's not that I can't blame you but I'm honestly pretty tired of it. So I came up with this idea to get you to talk to me and your brother about everything that's going on right now. If you would be so kind as to take a seat then we can get started." John motions to the chair that's next to Karkat and you're surprised that Dave complies and takes a seat.

John quickly makes his way back to his seat on the couch next to you and you see Dave cringe slightly as he sits just a bit too close to you.

"Hey lil' man, don't be all judgey without knowing everything first. Listen to what John has to say before you start cringing in your seat," you say to your little bro and then look to John and say, "All right Sugar, why don't you get started."

"Thanks," he smiles up at you then faces Dave, "Okay Dave, for starters you've been a complete sowerpuss for the past few days and while I can understand you being all hissy about my... relationship with your brother, I'm also kind of mad at you for it. Instead of really trying to ask me why I'm dating him, all you did was blatantly ignore me like a pre-teen girl who had a fight with her parents."

"Well excuse me for thinking this whole situation is gross and weird! John you're dating my older brother, someone who's like 15 years older than you! It's fuckin creepy and I'm pretty sure it's illegal in some states." 

John averts his eyes from Dave in favour of looking at the ground. You really want to comfort him right now, but you're pretty sure that would make matters worse, so you keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut.

"Dave, you didn't even try to understand! I mean think of it this way, you love Karkat right?"

"Well o-of course I do," he stutters a bit and blushes.

"Okay then, and you don't care what other people think of your relationship right? Like you would be mad if someone dissed how you felt about him?"

"Well sure I would."

John musters up the courage to look at Dave again, "Ok then, that's how I feel about your bother! Man you're so dense that you couldn't even see that. You're supposed to be my best friend Dave, the lest you could do is try to understand my feelings," he sighs and stands up, "I have to go home now, my dad is expecting me back soon. Listen, I know this is weird to you, but please just spend the night mulling it over and think of what I just said? And for the love of Nic Cage, stop ignoring me it's so stupid."

You also stand up and open the front door for John, "Want me to give you a ride home?"

John looks up at you and says, "I know you're going to insist anyways, so sure."

You both leave the apartment with a stunned Dave and Karkat trying to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a long ass time I'M BACK FROM THE GRAVE!... and you all must hate me....but heres a new chapter? I know it's been forever, but i don't like to leave things unfinished....
> 
> I know this is another short chapter, and they are probably all going to be short until the end (which will be in a few more chapters). Don't worry though, the next chapter will be filled with Bro/John goodness, cuz I know that's what anyone who reads this fic is here for.

Be Karkat Vantas ===>

You are sitting next to a stunned Dave, who has just been yelled at by his sort-of best friend. You're pretty glad that this has happened because you're hoping that John has knocked some sense into Dave.

Dave finally breaks the silence in the room after a few minutes, "I never thought of it that way..." he says in an almost whisper, "I'm such a shitty friend..." He puts his hands over his face.

You rub his back, "Yeah you were a pretty big asshole this whole time Dave. You know I'm not the type to sugarcode anything, so I'm assuming you get it now?"

"Yeah, I mean it's still super fucking weird for me to accept? Like Bro raised me, he basically my dad... but I get it now, he makes John happy like you make me happy. I can't believe I was so selfish, I really hurt John didn't I? Damnnit, I'm such a piece of shit when it comes to feelings."

You laugh at this, "Yeah you really are, I mean if you don't remember I was the one who kissed you first. I'm pretty sure if I didn't we would still be in that really awkward fucking limbo of dancing around our feelings until the end of times. You're a very dense person Strider, but that doesn't mean that you have not right to be a little weirded out by their relationship."

"Really? Because it's super freaky to me."

"That's perfectly fine, but that doesn't give you the right to treat John like crap just for who he fell in love with. Too many people do that to other people in this world and I've seen firsthand how it fucks up friendships and families. You kind of just have to deal with it. John won't give up on loving Bro, and I'm pretty sure that you're Bro won't give up on loving John. Just like I won't give up on your sorry ass," You add the last part just to make him laugh, and it works.

"Man there's no way you would ever give up on me babe, I'm just to cool," he sits up straight and puffs out his chest.

"Yeah sure you are," you say as you roll your eyes. "Now I'm getting pretty tired so I think I should be heading home, I'd love to stay here, but sadly I don't have my nighttime equipment, and also there's Kankri... So um yeah, a ride down the stairs from my strong idiot of a matesprit would be fucking fantastic."

Dave stands up and you both walk to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments and kudos are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and Kudos are loved! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
